


Tell Me About Him

by lexi9515



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi9515/pseuds/lexi9515
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity asked Oliver to tell her about Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me About Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fic ever. Also, English is not my first language. So please tell me if there's any mistake.  
> A massive THANK YOU to all those who encouraged me and helped me with writing, and all those who reblogged it or liked it on Tumblr, or simply just read this fic. All the kind messages I received were just overwhelming.  
> This all started from a dialogue with friends about how we all missed Tommy. To my sweetest girls, Lauren, Darcy, Adri, Beth, Diane, Elle, Lindsay, and Michelle.

Felicity walked into the bedroom and collapsed on her side of the bed. She frowned when Oliver still hadn't joined her 10 seconds later. He was sitting on the bed with his back towards her.

"What are you looking at?" Felicity moved to his side of the bed and ran her hand across his back under the shirt.

Oliver turned a bit and gazed down at her, a smile came to his lips at the sight of her. "Just old photos." He said softly.

Curiously, Felicity sat up, slid her arms around his waist from behind, and propped her head on his shoulder in order to see the album he was holding.

They were pre-island photos, Felicity could tell. Oliver was younger, lighter, more carefree back then. He had longer hair, no facial hair, and was always laughing. He laughed more ever since their road trip, of course, but there was something different from the kind of laugh he had in these pictures. There was also a brown head little girl, who Felicity was sure was Thea; and there was Laurel in several pictures. But in most of the photos, it was Oliver and another black haired boy laughing with him. Tommy. He was almost as attractive as Oliver, Felicity must give him that. (Well, of course her boyfriend was the most handsome man in the world, what’s the point of arguing about that.) And it was not just his good-looking face. He had this contagious, confident, almost smug smile in every photo, as if nothing in the world mattered, as if he had all the time in the world, and could live at the moment forever, as if nothing bad would ever happen. It was easy to tell how strong a bond there was between the two of them, even from the pictures.

“You never told me much about him.” Felicity said just loud enough for him to hear.

“Well, there wasn't really much to tell.” Oliver said, still staring at the photos, “We partied all the time, ran into troubles a lot, and got out of trouble because of our families’ money.”

“I’m sure there’s more than that.” Felicity turned her head to look at him, “You had a lot of people who could do that with you, but it was always Tommy who’s your best friend.”

“I haven't really thought about that.” Oliver answered, “I guess it’s just we knew each other for the longest time. I couldn't even remember the first time I met him, he was just… there, ever since my first memory.”

“Tell me about him.”

Oliver turned his head and their eyes locked. He put the album on the nightstand and scooted further back on the bed until he was leaning against the headboard, drawing Felicity along with him. They lied comfortably flushed against each other, with her head against his heart and his hand drawing lazy patterns on her back.

The room was quiet for a long moment, and she waited patiently for him to get ready.

“When we were kids, we were always forced by our parents to attend different occasions. We hated them, and always sneaked out into the garden. There was a secret hiding spot in Queen’s Mansion and another one in Merlyn’s Mansion. No one knows except for us. We didn't even tell Thea, when she was old enough to attend these occasions. She always got mad at us for abandoning her alone at the party.” He smiled at the memories inside his head. Felicity listened quietly, her hand moved slowly over the ridges of the muscles that laid beneath his shirt. Her smile grew as she recognized the various panes that she'd already memorized by heart.

“We also had my dad build a treehouse for us.” He continued, “There was a ladder to climb up, but we rarely used it. Instead, we climb the tree every time. We would compete against each other to be the faster one to climb up to the treehouse.”

“We had lots of our stuff moved there. Toy cars, toy airplanes, toy guns…”

“Were there toy bows and arrows?”

Oliver huffed out a laugh. “Actually there were. They were my favorites.”

Felicity smiled playfully to him. “Of course they were.”

“Well, don't you know me well.” He planted a light kiss on the tip of her nose, making Felicity laugh.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while, each drifting into their own thoughts.

“I wish I knew him better. I think I would have liked him.”

“I do, too. I think he would have loved you.” He looked down at her lovingly.

She smiled back at him, but her smile vanished after a second. “Not everybody gets to have a best friend who they've known their whole life. I can't imagine how it felt when that’s ripped away from you.” She whispered into his skin.

A sad smile appeared on his face. “It was hard. But I survived. You just learn to live without them and be the kind of person they want you to be.”

When Felicity didn't answer, he lowered his head to look at her.

“Hey.” He said softly.

She looked up, and he smiled, trying to make her feel better. “Stop being sad for me. It’s been two years. The pain didn't go away, but it’s gotten better.”

Felicity nodded slowly.

“Plus, I have you now.” He pressed his forehead against hers.

She looked into his eyes for a long moment, and then pressed her lips hard onto his. He pulled her closer, let her take any comfort she was searching for.

“I love you.” She said between kisses.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
